Mi final feliz
by MissRosalie
Summary: Final alternativo de la historia de Rosalie...
1. Royce King II

**Holas queridas lectoras! Me extrañaron? Ejjeje espero que si.. yo extrañé muchos sus hermosos comentarios.. en fin.. paso con una nueva novela.. les digo altiro,… no hay vampiros… es un final alternativo de Rosemmett… el final feliz de Rosalie…! Espero lo disfruten…**

**DECLAIMER: ROSALIE, EMMETT, ROYCE Y VERA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER..! **

**Rosalie's POV**

***************

Abril, 1933…

La casa de Vera era humilde pero acogedora. Casi sentía pena por ella ya que pronto yo viviría en una de las mejores casas de Rochester junto a mi príncipe azul. Junto a Royce King II.

Hace dos meses que nos habíamos comprometido. Por fin el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas había venido a convertirme en una princesa.

-Rose, ¿me pasas el azúcar? – Vera me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Por supuesto – dije en mi tono educado, fruto de años de enseñanza de primera calidad.

Henry, el hijo de Vera, descansaba en los brazos de su padre, el cual compartía el mismo nombre. Él se paseaba por toda la estancia meciéndolo de un lado a otro. Ese niño tenía algo especial que me hacía desear hijos propios con anhelo. Sus cabellos castaños oscuros en forma de rizos, su sonrisa con hoyuelos perfectamente marcados. Sus ojos verdosos. Era un verdadero ángel. Pero la imagen de mis propios hijos, rubios como Royce y yo, jugando en trajes de tela fina, hacían que Henry sólo fuera un niño más.

-Debo irme… se me hace tarde y mis padres deben estar preocupados. – me levanté de la silla con delicadeza. No era precisamente un palacio pero mis modales eran iguales en todos lados.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar Rosalie? – me ofreció Henry.

-No gracias. Mi casa está a unas cuadras. Además el pequeño Henry se ve cómodo en tus brazos. – sonreí.

Vera me abrazó y yo se lo correspondí. Ella era la única amiga real que tenía. Las otras chicas sólo eran porque "tenía" que ser amistosa con las de mi clase.

-Cuídate…- me despidió con la mano en el umbral de la puerta.

Caminé unos pasos y me di vuelta sigilosamente para verla de nuevo, pero me topé con algo que me dolió. Un beso cargado de amor y ternura. Una familia conformada por la sinceridad y la simplicidad, pero llena de felicidad. Sentí celos como nunca. Royce jamás me besaba así.

Caminé más deprisa para llegar lo antes posible a mi casa y olvidarme de todas las dudas que me albergaban. No quería pensar en que Royce no me amaba. Él tenía que amarme. Yo era su novia y tendríamos muchos hijos. Así debía ser.

La noche estaba llegando con rapidez. Sólo me quedaban unas dos cuadras y estaría en mi acomodado hogar. Me abracé a mi misma al sentir que la temperatura bajó considerablemente. "Maldición" pensé para mí. No quería que nevara ya que mi boda tenía que ser al aire libre y yo iba a lucirme en frente de toda la clase alta de Rochester con el vestido de novia más hermoso y lujoso de toda Nueva York.

Di vuelta en la esquina. Ya faltaba sólo una cuadra. Entonces divisé a un grupo de hombres bajo un faro de luz roto. Reían y bromeaban entre ellos pero al verme doblar me miraron fijamente. El corazón se me aceleró y mi sentido de supervivencia se activó. Seguí caminando más segura de mí misma. Si les demostraba miedo sería peor. Cada paso que daba, ellos lo estudiaban. No podía verles el rostro, pero si sus ropas… eran ¿finas?...

Un alivio me recorrió el cuerpo al ver de quienes se trataban. Era Royce, mi novio y sus amigos. Pude reconocer a uno de los cuatro que lo acompañaban. Él era John, otro chico adinerado de Atlanta.

-¡Rose! – me llamó Royce. Me di cuenta que estaba ebrio. Nunca lo vi en ese estado y debo admitir que me asusté un poco. Sus amigos se largaron a reír de nuevo. - ¡Aquí está mi Rose!

"Vaya manera de conocer a tus amigos", pensé para mí. Me sentí avergonzada de que mi novio anduviera ebrio en las calles. Él no era así.

-¿Qué te dije, John? – se dirigió al único que reconocí. Me tomó del brazo con fuerza corriéndome hacia el lado de ellos. - ¿No es más adorable que todas tus beldades de Georgia?

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Royce hacía esto? Si quería lucirse conmigo que lo hiciera en alguna fiesta de las que acudíamos pero no así…

El tal John y sus amigos me miraron de arriba abajo lo cual hizo que me avergonzara. No estaba acostumbrada a que me miraran así, tan descaradamente.

-Resulta difícil decirlo —contestó arrastrando las palabras- Está totalmente tapada.

Acto seguido todos se largaron a reír de nuevo, incluso mi novio. Éste, luego de dejar de carcajearse, me tomó de los hombros y cuando pensé que me sacaría de ahí, hizo lo que nunca imaginé. Tiró de mi chaqueta, la misma que él me había regalado, y la rasgó, haciendo que los botones saltaran por doquier.

-¡Muéstrales tu aspecto Rose! – dijo al tiempo en que me quitó el sombrero de la cabeza, el cual estaba sujeto a alfileres. Solté un grito desgarrador pero sólo obtuve por respuesta más risas. Gozaban con mi dolor.

Royce me lanzó una bofetada muy fuerte, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Una vez más todos rieron. Mi novio se agachó y yo aún pensaba que él recapacitaría y me sacaría de ahí. Me tomó el rostro con su mano derecha, ejerciendo presión. Miró mi escote con ojos depravados. Y caí en la cuenta de lo que pasaría. Cerré los ojos para no tener que ver esto, mientras la mano de Royce se deslizaba por mi mandíbula.

-¡**Suéltenla**! – una voz grave se hizo eco en aquel callejón. Lo próximo que vi fue una gran silueta acercarse al grupo. Quizás venía a reclamarme también. Pero éste le dio un buen golpe a uno de los amigos adinerados de Royce. Las lágrimas habían nublado un poco mi vista y no pude verle el rostro. Solo sabía que estaba ahí tirada en el suelo, en shock, mientras un hombre peleaba contra cinco cobardes ebrios, para rescatarme de lo que hubiera sido mi perdición.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quien no quiso ver alguna vez a Emmett dándole su merecido a Royce? Jajajaja ahí lo verán en el próximo cap..!! espero les guste! Y como siempre…

MissRosalie Hale Cullen (facebook)

Y háganse fans de ROSEMMETT (facebook)

Besotessssssssss


	2. Burbuja rota

**Rosalie's POV**

***************

Estaba asustada y tenía miedo. El hombre seguía pateando a Royce en el suelo, mientras los otros yacían malheridos producto de la golpiza. Empecé a temblar del frío. Eso es buena señal; al menos estaba saliendo de mi shock.

-De..tente – susurré como pude.

El hombre de pronto cesó las patadas a Royce quien ya botaba sangre por la boca. Se dio la vuelta y me miró con compasión. Había empezado a nevar y el frío me consumía.

-¿Estás bien? – dijo acercándose. Por un acto intuitivo me alejé para evitar que me tocara. -¿Te hicieron algo éstos canallas? – me examinó con la vista muy preocupado.

-No…no me hicieron nada…- titubeé y mis dientes sonaron del frío.

-Estás congelándote. –

El tipo se sacó la chaqueta de cuero que traía. No era de un aspecto fino, más bien parecía muy humilde. Colocó la chaqueta sobre mis hombros y me ofreció su mano. La miré por un minuto antes de tomarla. Estaba muy asustada pero él había salvado mi honra, y sentía que podía confiar en él.

Me dejé llevar por sus manos mientras me alzaban. El cuero cabelludo me dolía mucho.

-Me … las vas…a ….pagar…- la voz de Royce me asustó haciéndome estremecer de miedo. Mi héroe le propinó una patada en la boca que lo dejó totalmente inconsciente.

Abracé a aquel extraño, como si él fuese un escudo protector. Me sentí pequeña a su lado pues era muy grande de contextura.

-Tranquila…- me devolvió el abrazo.

Era extraño pero me sentía aliviada con él. Nos quedamos bajo ese farol roto, por unos cinco minutos, abrazados, acompañados más que por la fría noche, la nieve y cinco hombres inconscientes en el suelo.

-Debo irme…- le dije apartándome de él. No era prudente abrazar a un extraño por muy cómoda que me pareciera la situación.

-Te llevo – me ofreció. En otra oportunidad le hubiera dicho que no, pero sentía tanto miedo que acepté. Él tomó mi chaqueta y sombrero. Me saqué su gran parca de cuero y se la entregué. Me coloqué la mía sobre los hombros. Estaba toda rasgada y sucia pero al menos servía para llegar bien.

El sombrero me lo puse no sin antes peinarme un poco. Me dolía cada vez que movía un pelo. Caminamos en silencio hasta mi gran casa. A unos metros decidí que no era apropiado que me viesen llegar con él a estas horas de la noche.

-Te veré desde acá entonces – dijo con un tono preocupado. No pude decirle que no. Me daba tanta confianza.

-Gracias…- dije en un tono apenas audible.

-Sólo… cuídate…- hizo una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Asentí en respuesta y me di la vuelta. Sentí su mirada constante sobre mí todo el camino que hice hacia la puerta. Suspiré y me revisé la ropa por última vez antes de que me vieran mal. No sabía cómo explicarle a mis padres que mi futuro esposo junto con mis amigos casi me violan y que ahora estaban tirados en el piso porque un desconocido les pegó y me salvó.

-¡Rosalie Hale! ¿Dónde diablos estabas metida? – me regañó mi madre apenas pisé el hall.

-Mamá…- titubeé.

-¡Claro, quizás estabas en la casa de tu amiguita esa…!

-Vera – le recordé.

-Cómo sea… Te he dicho que no me gusta esa niña. No es de tu clase Rosalie. ¡Pero mira que facha tienes! Ojalá Royce no se le ocurra venir a verte ahora… Mírate tu chaqueta… ¿Qué le hiciste? – me la arrancó para examinarla.

-Yo…yo…- Me debatí en ese momento. No sabía cómo decirle…

-¡Ya no digas nada mejor! Y ve a darte un baño y duérmete… Mañana verás a Royce y tienes que estar hermosa.

-Si mamá…- le obedecí. Subí a la habitación y me sentí fatal por no haber contado lo que realmente sucedió. En el baño, dejé correr el agua caliente en la tina para que se llenase. Me saqué las prendas y me miré al espejo preguntándome qué habría pasado si ese hombre no me hubiera salvado.

Saqué ese pensamiento de mi mente y me introduje en el agua caliente. Se sentía muy bien. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos. Quería olvidar todo lo que pasó esa noche. Sacar de mi mente la idea de que Royce casi me viola. Mi príncipe no era lo que yo pensé. No vino a convertirme en una princesa.

De pronto las sirenas de la sonora ambulancia hicieron eco en las calles. Me senté en la tina y abracé mis piernas. Escondí mi cabeza y me repetía una y otra vez "esto no verdad". En algún lado de mi mente quería creer que nada de esto había pasado y que todo seguiría su curso. Que en una semana más yo me casaría con Royce y que me cambiaría a una hermosa casa y sería feliz de por vida.

-¡Rosalie! ¡Sal de ahí y vístete! ¡Rápido! – mi madre me sacó de mi trance.

Hice lo que me ordenó. Fui a mi habitación y me puse un vestido simple. Aunque me veía hermosa de todas formas, no quería mostrar mucho. De seguro ahora nos tocaría ir a ver lo inevitable.

-¿Qué ocurre mamá? – llegué al living.

-Es Royce… Al parecer alguien le pegó a él y sus amigos…¡Pobrecito! – se compadecía de él.

Intenté parecer preocupada pero no pude. No me salía ni siquiera fingir.

-¡Rosalie! – me sacudió mi madre recordándome los hechos pasados. –Debes estar en shock… Pero Royce está bien. Tu padre salió a averiguar todo y …

Su voz se hizo eco en mi cabeza. No quería escucharla más parlotear sobre el hombre que casi destruye mi vida.

-…No sé cómo puede haber gente así suelta en las calles… Ojalá metan preso a los tipos q les pegaron. – esas palabras me llamaron la atención. Mi madre estaba lejos de adivinar lo que realmente pasó. No eran varios hombres si no uno. El desconocido que me salvó…

-Mamá…- hablé al fin – Yo…

En eso mi padre entra en la casa sacudiéndose la nieve de los hombros.

-¡Querido! ¿Cómo está Royce? – mi madre se acercó a él.

-Están curándole las heridas. Tiene un par de costillas rotas y muchas lesiones internas. Sus amigos también están así de mal… - dijo mirándome con tristeza. Cómo si me causara pena que Royce estuviera muriéndose.

-Oh cielos santos…¡Qué tragedia! Deberían matar a los que hicieron eso…

-¡No! – salté a interrumpirla.

Mis padres me miraron confundidos mientras yo buscaba algo en mi mente para decir.

-No… no debemos permitir que éstas cosas sigan pasando…

-Exacto querida Rose… - me dijo mi padre. No teníamos una relación muy cercana ya que él trabajaba mucho en el banco para darnos los lujos que teníamos. Sin embargo siempre se regodeaba que yo era su princesa.

-¿Podemos ir a verlo? – preguntó mi madre preocupada notablemente más que yo.

-No. Royce y sus amigos se encuentran sedados ya. Mañana será prudente ir.

Ambos me miraron con duda en su rostro, como si todo eso me dañara.

-Si… mañana vamos. – dije en un susurro.

Volvimos a nuestras habitaciones respectivamente. Yo me acurruqué en mi gran cama rogando que el día de mañana no llegara. No quería enfrentarme con la realidad. Estaba viviendo en una burbuja que mi madre se había encargado de crear y yo la fui acrecentando. Pero esa burbuja se había roto, dejándome vulnerable ante el mundo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. El miedo se había apoderado de mí y tuve que abrazar mis piernas con los brazos. Cerré los ojos para dormir pero sólo obtuve pesadillas. Yo corría por un gran pasillo de hospital. Arrancaba de alguien pero nunca vi su rostro. Mis piernas no daban más. El pasillo se hacía eterno y mis fuerzas decaían. De pronto tropecé y supe que iba a morir. Pero unos grandes brazos me atraparon. Supe que era él. Supe que era el desconocido que había sido un pilar importante en mi vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias a los que siguen este proyecto también!!! Su review son inreibles!


	3. Emmett McCarthy

**Rosalie's POV**

****************

Esa mañana al verme al espejo noté que mi mejilla estaba un poco morada producto de la cachetada de Royce. Inmediatamente me la tapé con maquillaje antes de que mi madre me preguntara o incluso me regañara. Es algo que ella haría. Era un nuevo día y luego de esa noche supe que todo había cambiado en mi mundo. Ya no veía las cosas como antes. No era más la niñita tonta y soñadora. Ahora sabía que no todo era color de rosa. Ahora sabía que mi príncipe no era más que un sapo no convertido.

Mi madre junto con Rebeca, la criada de la casa, me peinaron y vistieron. Hablaron todo el tiempo sobre Royce y lo mal que debió haberlo pasado. En mi cara no había ningún atisbo de pena por él. Yo era la única que sabía lo que realmente pasado. Bueno y aquel extraño.

Esperamos a mi padre que había ido a dejar a mis dos hermanos pequeños a la escuela. Cuándo éste volvió mi madre me arrastró a la puerta para ir al hospital. Me agarré del brazo de mi padre, intentando aferrarme a un escudo de seguridad.

-¿El señor King? – preguntó mi madre con su aire de petulancia a la recepcionista del hospital.

-En la habitación 19 en el segundo piso. – respondió amablemente.

Mi madre se fue con su aire de grandeza que se autoadquirió. Ni siquiera dijo gracias y sentí la necesidad de hacerlo yo.

-Gracias. – le contesté a la enfermera con una media sonrisa. Ella me devolvió el gesto. No quería ser más la chica tonta que aspiraba a ser una esposa llena de lujos. Mi vida había cambiado en 360 grados.

-Oh, Margarett, ¡querida! – mi madre saludó a la que iba a ser mi suegra. Otra mujer con aire de grandeza pero ésta si tenía mucho dinero. Como no, estaba casada con un King y yo aspiraba a eso. Aspiraba a tener la vida de Margarett King.

-Es terrible lo que ha pasado Antonella. – abrazó a mi madre. Luego se dirigió a mí y me abrazó sin ganas. Siempre guardando las apariencias. – Querida Rose, no te preocupes que Royce se va a mejorar y se podrán casar.

Sólo asentí en respuesta. No podía mostrar alguna expresión que no fuera repugnancia al hablar de él.

-La boda tendrá que posponerse hija. – me contó como si fuera lo más terrible del mundo pero para mí era la mejor noticia que me habían podido dar.

-¿Tan mal está? – preguntó mi madre.

-Si Antonella, esos tipos los dejaron muy mal. La policía los está buscando. Royce aún no despierta pero en cuanto lo haga, investigaciones vendrá y tendrá una descripción de los vándalos. Deberían matarlos…

Un grito ahogado salió de mi boca. Recordé las palabras de Royce "Me las vas a pagar". Mi salvador iba a ser perseguido en cuanto mi novio despertara. Querrían su muerte… Nadie me creería ante la palabra del gran Royce King II.

-Hija… se que es difícil para ti. Pero debes estar tranquila. – mi padre me animaba pensando que me puse así por toda la situación de Royce. Si supiera que estaba evidentemente más preocupada por un extraño…

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco – la excusa perfecta. – Permíteme padre – zafé mi brazo del suyo y me di la vuelta bajo la mirada de todos. No quería estar más en aquel pasillo, tan cerca del hombre que casi destruye mi vida.

Caminé por los pasillos y llegué a la recepción. Me sentía un poco mareada y en verdad quería tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – la misma enfermera de hace unos minutos me tomaba del brazo y me miraba preocupada.

-Si… sólo necesito aire. – no sé qué aspecto tenía para llamar la atención de una enfermera.

Salí con un paso acelerado del hospital antes de que el aire a fármaco me terminara de marear hasta el desmayo. Al abrir las puertas el aire fresco penetró en mi nariz de forma exquisita. Necesitaba esa brisa como nunca. La inhalé a todo pulmón y disfruté de un buen momento de claridad y olvido.

Me apoyé en una pared mirando más que nada la calle, los pocos autos que pasaban y uno que otro carruaje tirado a caballo que aún circulaban. El sol pegaba fuerte y claro pero yo me escondí en las sombras. No era un día para lucirme. Mi ánimo decaía producto de la desilusión.

-Hola…- una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era una voz que jamás habría reconocido si nada de lo que pasó ayer hubiera acontecido. Una voz grave, masculina pero llena de ansiedad y preocupación. Una voz que mi mente anhelaba oír y aún no se el porqué.

Giré hacia la derecha, de donde provenía su voz y lo vi con toda la claridad del día. Era grande como lo vi en siluetas la noche pasada. Su cabello era negro con pequeños rizos. Su expresión facial era de preocupación pero eso no le opacaba sus tiernos ojos verdes. Traía la misma ropa de ayer. Sus pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y su chaqueta de cuero negra que me había facilitado para no pasar frío.

-Hola – respondí nerviosa. - ¿Ahora me sigues? – pregunté tontamente.

-No. De hecho trabajo acá cerca en un restorant. Soy mesero. Pero hoy está cerrado y sólo soy el tipo del aseo. – reía sin ganas. - ¿Cómo estás? – frunció el ceño.

-Bien… - dije en un susurro agachando la mirada.

-No lo parece. – adivinó.

Nos quedamos mirando por un minuto completo. Yo asombrada por la confianza que tenía con aquel extraño. Él seguramente asombrado con mi belleza. Era la mirada que todos los hombres ponían al verme pero ésta tenía algo distinto. Él se veía preocupado por mí. Algo que nunca sentí de parte de nadie.

-Ro…Royce está en éste hospital…mi novio… el que… - titubeaba al hablar – el que le pegaste anoche junto a sus amigos.

La cara de aquel extraño se tornó granate de la ira. Sus manos se hicieron puños y su respiración se agitó.

-Debí haberlo matado… - susurró lleno de rabia. - ¿Era tu novio el muy maldito? Voy a terminar lo que empecé ayer… - se disponía a caminar a la entrada del hospital pero lo detuve con mi mano en su pecho. Él paró en seco y me miró fijamente con fuego en sus ojos. Ellos me pedían permiso para entrar al edificio y matar a Royce.

-No lo hagas…- supliqué aún con su mano en mi pecho. Estábamos a centímetros y podía sentir su suave aliento sobre mí. Mi mano sentía cada latido desaforado de su corazón. De pronto supuse que no era apropiado que estuviéramos así en plena calle, a pesar de que no transitaba mucha gente. Todos me conocían. Me alejé un paso atrás y pude sentir como mi cara se tornaba roja.

-Si tú me lo pides, yo lo mato – juró.

-No puedo permitir eso… Tú no puedes ir a la cárcel… No lo mereces.

-Pero él tampoco merece vivir. Por favor… ¡¿Qué clase de novio intenta abusar de su prometida?!

Me acerqué nuevamente a él haciendo sonidos de silencio.

-Cállate por favor… Nadie debe saberlo – nuevamente nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros.

-¿Por qué? La gente merece saber qué tipo de canalla es él.

-Todo a su momento…- moví mi rostro hacia un lado, evitando su mirada penetrante.

-¡Tiene que ser ahora! – El extraño casi alza la voz pero la fue disminuyendo…- Nadie…- pensó un momento – Nadie debe hacerle eso a un ángel.

Me quedé petrificada en mi lugar analizando sus palabras… El corazón me saltaba de repente y tuve que alejarme de nuevo de él. Aquel extraño se había convertido en mi necesidad y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¡Rosalie! – escuché los gritos de mi padre. Miré en dirección de donde venía la voz. El extraño hizo lo mismo. Supe que era hora de marcharme.

-Cuídate Rosalie… - pronunció mi nombre adivinándolo gracias a mi padre. Su voz y expresión estaban llenas de preocupación. Parte de mí sabía que no quería dejarme sola.

-Tú también….- no sabía cómo llamarlo y no me atreví a preguntárselo.

-Emmett… Emmett McCarthy. – extendió su mano para dármela. La tomé con timidez y lo miré a los ojos una vez más.

-¡Rosalie! – mi padre volvió a llamar.

-Tengo que irme – le di una mirada suplicadora, casi implorándole que me sacara de ahí pero debía cumplir con mi deber.

Me moví en dirección a la entrada del hospital y nuestras manos que estaban unidas se fueron soltando de a poco, como si doliera alejarme de él. Hasta el último roce de nuestros dedos lo disfruté y guardé en mi memoria. Caminé al encuentro con mi padre para seguir con la farsa de novia preocupada mientras sentía la mirada intensa de Emmett sobre mí. Parte de mí quería girar y marcharme con él. Él cambió mi vida y me salvó de todas las formas en que se puede salvar a alguien. Le debía más que mi vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Gracias a todos por sus hermosos review!!! Y bueno… a los que son del fotolog… gracias también por empezar a comentar acá… quiero dedicarme bien a ésta novela y no tengo tiempo de devolver post asi que ya se habrán dado cuenta que mantengo el GB cerrado…

En fin.. gracias por dejarme sus logs asi las tengo identificadas ajjajajaj… son un amor (L)!

Besotes,,,, nunirose…


	4. Amenaza

**Rosalie's POV**

***************

-Hija, ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó mi padre al verme asomarme a la puerta de entrada.

-Salí a dar una vuelta, es todo.- respondí sin ganas.

Entramos de nuevo al edificio y tuve que evitar respirar por un momento. El olor a fármaco me hacía olvidar el dulce aroma de Emmett. Algo me ocurría con mi héroe que ya no era más un desconocido. Tenía nombre y apellido. Incluso si yo quisiera podía ir a buscarlo. Sabía mas o menos donde trabajaba. "Pero que estás pensando Rosalie" – me reté a mi misma. La noche pasada mi novio resultó ser un mounstro y yo empezaba a sentir cosas ahora por un tipo que apenas llevaba conociendo doce horas. Las peores doce horas de mi vida.

-Rosalie querida…¿te sientes mejor? – mi ex futura suegra me hablaba dramáticamente.

-Si… estoy bien.

-¡El joven King despertó! – una enfermera salió de la habitación dando la peor noticia, para mí al menos. Todos a mi alrededor reían aliviados. – Sólo pueden pasar de a uno. Él pidió si podía ir primero la señorita Hale.

Todos se me quedaron mirando pero yo estaba intacta en mi lugar. El corazón se me achicó y el miedo me dominó. ¿Cómo iba a entrar después de todo lo que pasó anoche?

-Rosalie, ¡niña! No te quedes ahí parada y ve a ver a tu novio. – mi madre para variar.

Caminé lentamente rogando porque algo pasara y este encuentro nunca se llevase a cabo. La enfermera se hizo a un lado para darme paso a mi negro destino. Cada paso que di estaba lleno de temor. Sabía que no podía hacerme nada pero él ya no era el príncipe en el cual yo confiaba mi vida. Él ahora era un mounstro.

Me adentré en la habitación y la enfermera cerró la puerta tras de mí. Me di vuelta bruscamente ya que cada ruido pudo haberme provocado un infarto debido a la tensa situación. Entonces vi la cama, y en ella al maldito. Sentí rabia por él. Tenía grandes contusiones en todo el rostro y múltiples vendajes en el cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados pero me miraban fijamente. Me acerqué con lentitud estudiando cada moretón de su rostro. Ellos me recordaban a Emmett.

-Rose…- susurró Royce.

No pude decirle nada. Mi silencio fue incluso tormentoso. Si abría la boca, todos mis modales de años de preparación se irían al demonio.

-Ey, Rose… linda dime algo…- su tono era sarcástico incluso en su estado.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué no te mereces esto? Pues déjame decirte que si… Lo mereces y tienes suerte de estar vivo. – saqué valentía y le dije lo que pensaba. Por primera vez en mi vida decía lo que realmente yo quería.

-Vamos muñeca, tu sabes que lo de anoche fue sólo un juego…- se rió para luego quejarse del dolor. Y entonces yo me reí de su sufrimiento.

-Me das asco – le lancé.

-Tú a mi me provocas otras cosas – dijo de forma asquerosa. – No veo la hora de estar casados. En cuanto me recuper—

-¿Qué? – intenté no levantar la voz - ¿Tú piensas que aún quiero casarme contigo? – reí irónicamente.

-Por supuesto. Eres la novia de Royce King II.

-Ni aunque fueses el rey de Inglaterra me casaría contigo. – intenté controlarme.

Sentí unas ganas enormes de pegarle alguna cachetada, como la que él me propinó, pero ya mi desconocido favorito se había encargado de desfigurarle el rostro a combos y patadas.

-Ojalá te quedes acá para siempre…- le lancé dándome vuelta para largarme.

-Vuelve a verme querida… - dijo sarcásticamente – Por cierto… Llama a los policías… quiero declarar el aspecto del tipo aquel… Ese bastardo…

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Me di la vuelta y caminé en su dirección. Puse mi mano con presión sobre su costilla rota. Él lanzó un grito ahogado apenas audible para los de afuera.

-Ni se te ocurra declarar en contra de él. – amenacé haciendo más fuerza – Si tu lo describes y mandas a perseguirlo, yo declararé ante toda la sociedad la clase de patraña que eres…

Solté mi mano de su costilla. Su cara de dolor era impagable. Hace dos días atrás no hubiera pensado si quiera en hacer alguna amenaza así. Él con su actitud había roto mi inocencia, mi burbuja. Me sentía como una presa en la jungla, que si no me protegía yo misma, no sobreviviría.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hola..!! bueno.. __**quiero aclarar unas dudas en este comentario…**_

_**Primero**__; El dr Cullen, Esme y Edward no van a ser mencionados. A pesar de que Carlisle debería ser el que esté atendiendo todo el asunto de Royce, no lo quiero incluir porque esto será sólo humanos… _

_**Segundo**__; Emmett no tiene dinero.. es más, trabaja como chino para mantenerse. Y muchas han preguntado que pasará con Rosalie cuando sepa de esto… Si es que será capaz de llevar una vida normal sin lujos como ella quiere. Pero lo que he tratado de dar a conocer en los caps es que a Rosalie le cambió el cuento totalmente. Ella era una niña ingenua, que creía en la felicidad. Al ser violada y luego transformada en vampiro ella cambió totalmente … Su actitud fue más frívola. En ésta historia ella no alcanzó a tener todo ese drama, por ende aún cree en el amor… Y eso será más fuerte … Además… como humano o vampiro, quiero enfatizar que Emmett siempre será su mayor pilar._

_**Tercero**__; a Royce le tengo algo preparado! Ajjajaja.. no se preocupen.. pero primero hay que crearle conflicto …. Como ya ven acá Rosalie sacó fuerza y está dominando un poco la situación…! Así que no se preocupen y disfruten… _

_**Cuarto**__; quiero traducir al inglés ésta novela… Si alguien quisiera ayudarme ya que yo se inglés pero quiero estar segura de que esté bien… contactese conmigo al Facebook : MissRosalie Hale Cullen =) tbn tengo traducción al portugués de Rosemmett en Africa por si alguien de ahí quiere leerla…_

_Les regalo otro cap más.. un Emmett POV.. para que vean que siente nuestro hombre mono _


	5. Aroma de ángel

**Emmett's POV**

***************

El roce de su mano tan suave y delicada hizo estremecer todo mi cuerpo. Era un contacto cálido y perfecto. Algo que jamás sentí por parte de las mujeres que habían entrado en mi vida. A mis 18 años tenía que sobrevivir como sea y eso fue lo que me trajo a Rochester, y en el momento más indicado. Era como si el destino me hubiese puesto a Rosalie en el camino. Había caído embobado ante su belleza. Sentía la obligación y necesidad de protegerla de todo aquel que pudiese hacerla llorar, es por eso que no dudé en propinarle unas buenas patadas a los imbéciles mal nacidos que le querían arruinar su delicada vida.

-Ponte a trabajar, por algo te pago – me regañó mi nuevo jefe, un hombre de estatura baja, barriga hinchada, calvo y de bigotes. Era simpático a su manera. Pagaba bien al menos.

Fui a la sala de servicio. Cómo estaba cerrado hoy, no había nadie más que yo. Me saqué la chaqueta y la miré por un segundo. Esa prenda anoche tuvo la suerte de tener a Rosalie. Tuvo la suerte de abrigarla, de brindarle calor. Era algo que yo jamás podría aspirar a tener. El roce de su mano hace unos minutos atrás sería lo más cercano que obtendría a una caricia suya. Yo era sólo un tipo que trabajaba para ganarse la vida. Ella era un ángel. ¿En que loco mundo podría yo tener una oportunidad con tan preciosa mujer? Pero de algo estaba seguro. Ese patán que se hacía llamar su novio no lo sería más. No podía permitir que ella se casara con ese tipo.

Me llevé la chaqueta al rostro e inhalé profundamente. Su perfume había quedado impregnado hasta la última esquina, quedándose clavado en mi memoria. Jamás olvidaría su exquisito aroma. Sentí la necesidad de volver al hospital y sacarla de ahí. Llevarla lejos de toda esta gente y hacerla feliz. Ella se lo merecía más que cualquier cosa en éste mundo.

**Rosalie's POV**

**************

Esa tarde todos entraron a ver a Royce como si él fuese la víctima de toda ésta situación. Sus amigos habían sido trasladados a otros hospitales de otras ciudades. Al menos no tenía que ver a esos malditos también. Muchas veces me debatía entre salir a la calle a buscar a Emmett pero debía quedarme y asegurarme de que mi ex novio no declarara en contra de él.

-La policía ya está acá y va a interrogar a Royce – dijo mi madre quien llegaba de la cafetería. Al segundo llegan dos policías con aspecto muy serio. Cuando se trataba de un King, la ciudad entera se movía.

-Buenas tardes señorita. Tengo entendido que usted es la novia del señor King – se dirigió a mi el más alto.

-Si…- "_era_ la novia" me entraron ganas de decirle pero no quería una pelea con mi madre.

-Suponemos que le tendrá entera confianza por eso le queremos preguntar a usted primero si la víctima tiene idea o sospecha de quien puede ser.

Mi madre y los dos policías me miraron fijamente esperando una respuesta obvia. Querían culpar a alguien pero yo no sé los diría.

-No. Royce no sabe quiénes fueron. Además era de noche y el faro estaba roto.

-¿Cómo sabe usted que el faro estaba roto? – preguntó el otro policía.

-Porque… porque Royce me lo dijo.- mentí. Ellos asintieron creyendo mi versión.

-Bueno, muchas gracias señorita. Estaremos buscando y pronto meteremos presos a esos tipos. – dijo uno de ellos. Yo asentí en respuesta.

Si supieran que no habían sido "varios hombres" si no uno sólo. Con la fuerza de un oso, atacando, usando todo su potencial para defenderme.

Los policías entraron en la habitación de Royce y la madre de éste salió. Cerraron la puerta y yo empecé a rezar. "Pobre de él si se le ocurría abrir la boca". Es cierto lo que dijo él. Mi palabra contra la suya era nada. Pero al menos tenía a Emmett para declarar. Aunque tampoco le creerían. Mis nervios comenzaron a crecer. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los policías salía.

Mi madre y mi ex suegra hablaban pero no podía distinguir qué. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme. "Royce va a hablar" – pensé- Y por un momento me levanté de la silla y quise salir corriendo a buscar a Emmett y arrancar juntos a alguna parte. Pero justo la manilla se movió y los policías salieron.

-¿Les dijo algo oficiales? – mi madre saltó a preguntar.

-Si…- dijo el más alto. Mi corazón se detuvo. Emmett…

-¿Y? – preguntó la madre de Royce.

-Fue una pandilla… al parecer estaban ebrios y corrieron en dirección sur. Dijo que eran unos siete, que por eso los golpearon tanto. No pudieron defenderse debido al número. Los buscaremos y los meteremos presos. No se preocupen.

Ellos se fueron con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Y claro que no me iba a preocupar. El maldito había justificado que habían sido muchos. Sería penoso para él reconocer que un solo hombre había podido contra cinco. Además el muy desgraciado dijo que "ellos" estaban ebrios. Si tan solo supieran la verdad….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un Emmett POV! No es un amor? Ambos están empezando a sentir cosas pero bueno… ya tendrán su oportunidad de decírselo todo…

Gracias por los REVIEW!! Y espero haber aclarado dudas en el cap anterior…


	6. Protección

**Rosalie's POV**

**:::::::::::::::::::::: **

Corrí a la única persona que le podría contar la verdad y me iba a creer: Vera.

-¡Vera! ¡Vera! – toqué su puerta incesantemente. Al momento ella salió con una expresión muy preocupada ya que yo jamás había gritado y menos en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Rose? ¿Qué te pasa?

Me lancé a sus brazos y solté todo mi dolor. Ella entró conmigo abrazada y cerró la puerta.

-Pero Rose… - me consolaba con su abrazo – ¿qué pasa?

-Es Royce… -dije entre sollozos – él…él…- no podía soltar las palabras. Ella me miró preocupada.

-Rosalie cálmate y cuéntame que pasa con Royce…- me soltó y buscó un vaso de agua. No bebí ni sorbo pero me tranquilicé. Tenía tantas emociones acumuladas.

-Royce… - comencé lento con cuidado de no derramar más lágrimas – no es quien yo pensaba Vera. La otra noche cuando me fui de tu casa lo encontré en el camino junto con sus amigos… estaba ebrio…- Vera abrió los ojos como plato pues tampoco sabía que él tomaba así – mi novio… mi futuro esposo quería… él…- la voz se me empezó a quebrar. Vera puso su mano sobre la mía – Royce quiso violarme Vera. – me lancé a llorar de nuevo.

Ella me abrazó y me calmó por unos cinco minutos.

-No era mi príncipe Vera… no lo era… y no lo será jamás… Nunca tendré un final feliz. – sollozaba en su hombro.

-Tranquila Rose. – me consolaba – Pero… ¿qué te hizo?

-Nada… no alcanzó… - titubeé -Emmett…

-¿Emmett? ¿Quién es Emmett? - preguntó confundida, pero antes de que yo pudiera responderle Henry lloró desde su habitación. Vera se disculpó con la mirada y fue a verlo.

Esperé en su living recordando la última vez que había estado allí. Mi forma de pensar había cambiado rotundamente. Antes la compadecía por su vida. Ahora la envidiaba por tener a alguien bueno a su lado.

Vera apareció con Henry en sus brazos y la mismísima imagen de mi héroe se hizo presente.

-¿Rose? – mi amiga me sacó del trance.

-Ah… si… tranquila… atiende a… Henry… - titubeé. Ella me miró con preocupación pero me hizo caso. Le hacía una leche mientras yo empecé a tomarme el agua.

Me puse a pensar en que tanto de Emmett podía contarle. ¿Qué pensaría ella si le dijera que estaba encantada con un tipo que apenas conocía? Que cada roce suyo, por pocos que fueron, los recuerdo y me queman de tan solo pensar en ellos. Que por él sentía cosas que por Royce nunca sentí. Que necesitaba verlo incluso más que respirar. Y lo peor... que su hijo era el vivo recuerdo de él. Si… Emmett era un hombre de mi edad pero en su rostro tenía una expresión de niño. Mi niño…

-Está bien Rose… ahora sí. – Vera me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno… - no pude evitar mirar a Henry quien estaba en sus brazos jugando con su pelo – Emmett es… él me salvó. Royce ahora está en el hospital porque aquel desconocido le propinó una buena patada a él y sus amigos.

Mi amiga me miró con sorpresa. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Cuántos eran? – preguntó.

-Cinco…- dije un poco orgullosa de que Emmett hubiera podido con tantos.

-¿Y ese tipo les pegó a todos?

-Si… - respondí con el mismo tono.

Nos quedamos mirando un tiempo. Ella seguramente procesando tanta información. Yo en realidad miraba a Henry… era el vivo recuerdo de Emmett y me entraron ganas de salir corriendo e ir a buscar a mi héroe personal.

-Nunca pensé que Royce…- Vera movía su cabeza de un lado a otro – Amiga cuánto lo siento…

-Lo sé… yo misma aún no puedo creerlo… No puedo salir de ésta pesadilla. – y era cierto. Yo era una niña que solo soñaba con ser una madre de familia y ahora todo era una pesadilla. Una muy negra pesadilla.

-Tienes que denunciarlo Rosalie –Vera me dijo muy segura.

-N…No…no Vera… no puedo –tartamudeé. Mi amiga me miró como si estuviese loca.

-Rosalie… - se acercó y me miró fijamente – ¡Royce y sus amigos te quisieron violar!

A pesar de que yo lo sabía, de que yo misma había vivido la situación, el hecho de que Vera me lo dijera así tan secamente, dolía.

-Si lo sé Vera – me paré nerviosa y di vueltas por el salón. – Pero nadie me creería… Es mi palabra contra la suya.

-¡Tu palabra vale más que la de un canalla como él!

-¡Pero eso no lo sabe la gente! ¡Nadie sabe qué tipo de hombre es realmente Royce King II! – grité exaltando al pequeño Henry. – Lo siento… - tomé mi bolso y me dispuse a salir de la casa de mi mejor amiga.

-Rose… - Vera me detuvo – Haz lo correcto. No te quedes callada.

La miré pero no le respondí. Sólo abrí la puerta y me largué. Estaba demasiado alterada como para seguir allí.

Corrí hacia mi casa pero no de susto. El verdadero peligro yacía en una cama de hospital. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Quería terminar con todo esto. No podía guardar más el secreto. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas morir en aquel momento. Que un auto fuese lo suficientemente rápido para matarme, pero no lo eran. Que un caballo descontrolado me pisoteara hasta morir. Lo que sea con tal de no afrontar la cruda verdad.

Doblé la misma esquina de hace dos noches atrás, y me quedé viendo el rincón en donde estaban todos mis peores recuerdos. El piso aún tenía huellas de sangre de Royce y sus amigos. Me acerqué lentamente y visualicé todo mejor. Era de día aún. Me agaché y toqué la sangre del piso.

-No deberías estar aquí…- su voz me hizo cerrar los ojos. Era un sedante para mis nervios.

Me levanté y di la vuelta. Y ahí estaba mi héroe personal, con su carita de niño y hombre. Esta vez tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Perfecta, blanca y radiante. Los hoyuelos en sus mejillas lo hacían verse incluso gracioso. Tierno.

-Ya me iba –respondí tratando de marcharme pero él me tomó de la mano antes.

-No puedo dejarte sola Rosalie…-confesó. – No puedo permitir que tu vida corra peligro sin que yo esté ahí para protegerte.

Mi corazón latió más fuerte mientras sentía el roce de su mano junto a la mía. No había nadie pasando por la calle, lo cual agradecí.

-Estaré bien – mentí – No es necesario que estés conmigo – mentí de nuevo. Lo necesitaba más que nunca.

-¿Lo amas? – Soltó mi mano - ¿Esa es la vida que quieres?

Quedé paralizada ante esas preguntas. Quería decirle que no lo amaba, quería decirle que preferiría vivir en una caja de cartón antes que vivir en un calvario así pero las palabras no me salían. Enmudecí y él tomó eso como respuesta.

-Supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer acá… - finalizó.

Se dio la vuelta ocultando su rostro el cual gritaba su dolor. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? El único hombre que se preocupaba por mí se iba, teniendo una idea equivocada de mí. Cada paso que daba en mi contra era un calvario. Seguramente esa sería la última vez que lo vería si lo dejaba ir… Pero si lo hacía regresar, admitiría lo que mi corazón me indica. Admitiría que estaba sintiendo cosas por Emmett.

Logré dar un paso, siguiéndolo. Luego otro… acelerando hasta el punto de correr. Él me sintió por supuesto y se dio la vuelta. Frené a centímetros de su cuerpo, respirando agitada. Emmett levantó su mano y la pasó sobre mi rostro pero sin tocarme. Sólo contemplándome.

-Quédate… - supliqué. – No lo amo y no deseo esa vida. – saqué fuerzas por fin.

Nos quedamos quietos, sólo mirándonos el uno al otro, sin que nada nos interrumpiese. No importaban las circunstancias, ni la diferencia de clase social, o los problemas que esto nos traería. Sólo existíamos Emmett y yo, en ese loco mundo. Lo conocía hace dos días y ya no podía dejarlo. Y supe que jamás podría hacerlo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

_Mi viiiiiiiiiiiida! Los amo tanto! Aww bueno… espero les haya gustado el cap..!! gracias por sus review!!! Y perdón a los del fotolog por no pasar a postearles es que no tengo tiempo… lo poco q tengo lo dedico a la novela… espero entiendan =)_


	7. Mi hombre mono

**Rosalie's POV**

::::::::::::::::::::

**Una semana después…**

Emmett y yo nos veíamos a escondidas. Éramos como dos niños jugando. A veces él me mandaba notas con mi hermano pequeño Javier, de nueve años el cual guardaba silencio a cambio de unos dulces.

"_Asómate por la ventana e ilumina éste día nublado por favor, E."_

Leí la nota doblada que me entregó mi hermanito y sonreí. Teníamos una especie de amor secreto. Le hice caso y caminé hacia la ventana, corriendo el visillo que me impedía verlo. El día estaba nublado como él había comentado. Abrí la ventana y miré en todas direcciones pero no lo vi. Entonces algo pareció moverse en un gran árbol. En el instante se asoma Emmett con su perfecta sonrisa. Gesticuló un "gracias" y saltó ágilmente para luego sacar una flor de su bolsillo. Era del mismo árbol en donde estaba pero se notaba que la sacó de muy arriba pues era grande y hermosa. Me la enseñó dándome a entender que era para mí. La depositó en el suelo cuidadosamente y me brindó la más perfecta de las sonrisas, de esas que le iluminaban sus ojos.

Mi padre se asomó por la esquina y pude divisarlo desde el segundo piso por ende le di señales a Emmett de "adiós". Él me miró triste pero comprendiendo que debía irse. Con sus labios gesticuló nuevamente algo que me pareció lo mejor que me han dicho en la vida. Pero no quería asegurarlo. No quería creer que Emmett me había dicho "_Te quiero_". Si me equivocaba y me subía a la nube, el golpe después sería duro y yo ya me había caído y golpeado de la peor forma.

Al acercarse mi padre, Emmett fingió sólo estar caminando por ahí y siguió su curso. Un nudo se me instaló en el corazón al verlo marcharse. Quería que se quedara ahí. Quería mirarlo todo el día, toda la noche, toda mi vida. Sí, me estaba enamorando de Emmett.

-Permiso hija – mi madre entró sin tocar la puerta – ¡sal de la ventana! – me ordenó.

-Sólo quería ver el día…

-Claro, tienes ganas de ver el día pero no de ver a Royce…

Les había indicado a mis padres que no quería volver al hospital pues me hacía daño verlo así. Mi padre me apoyó pero mi madre pensaba que yo como futura esposa de Royce debía quedarme a su lado acompañándolo en su recuperación. A veces me entraban ganas de decirle que si tanto se preocupaba con él que se casara con éste entonces y a mí me dejara en paz.

-Mamá, estaba pensando en comprarle algo a Royce… además tenía ganas de ir al centro para … no lo sé… probarme vestidos. – mentí. Sólo busqué una excusa para encontrarme con Emmett.

-¡Qué gran idea! ¿A qué hora quieres que vayamos?

-En realidad me gustaría ir sola…

-¡No! Aún no encuentran a los vándalos esos. Tú irás conmigo y punto.

Genial, el plan me salió mal. Tendría que aguantar a mi madre hablándome toda la tarde sobre Royce… Royce y más Royce.

Me miré al espejo y comencé a arreglarme. Quizás en algún momento si podría ver a Emmett, o quizás él me vería a mí, así que debía verme más hermosa que nunca.

-¿Para qué te arreglas tanto si Royce no te podrá ver? … - mi madre pensó y luego sonrió – ¡Ohh ya veo! ¡Quieres pasar a verlo!

-¡No! – grité.

Mi madre me miró confundida pero luego el enojo mismo se posó en su rostro.

-¿Me vas a decir que es lo que realmente pasa Rosalie? – ella se acercó a mí con las manos en las caderas, imponiendo su autoridad.

-Mamá… es sólo que no lo quiero ver ahora así… -mentí, poniendo mi mejor cara de dolor.

Ella pareció creerme pues sus manos bajaron de sus caderas para luego posarse en mi cabello, peinándolo.

No hablamos más hasta que salimos de casa. Miraba en todas direcciones para ver si encontraba a Emmett. Incluso a veces miré en los árboles para ver si me encontraba con mí querido hombre mono.

Caminamos por la ciudad y mi madre, conscientemente, me llevó hasta la calle del hospital. Rodé mis ojos pero recordé lo que Emmett me había dicho esa vez. _"No. De hecho trabajo acá cerca en un restorant. Soy mesero. Pero hoy está cerrado y sólo soy el tipo del aseo."_

-¡Almorcemos! ¡Conozco un restaurante muy bueno cerca de acá!

-Hija, es medio día…- pero yo la tomé de la mano y la guié en dirección al restaurante en donde trabajaba Emmett. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar.

-Es acá – dije en frente del local. Tenía un gran letrero en frente que decía "_La delicia de Rochester_". Su ambientación no era muy elegante pero si se veía muy acogedor.

-Hija… sabes que podemos costear uno mejor. – mi madre denigraba el local con su mirada.

-Pero acá la comida es muy buena… Es lo que me han contado. – más le vale a Emmett o si no el plan se frustraría.

-Bueno, bueno… - por fin la convencí – entremos.

Mis nervios se acrecentaron. Rogaba porque el lugar adonde se había marchado Emmett, hubiese sido su trabajo. Quería verlo. Había pasado dos horas y ya lo extrañaba. Dimos un paso para entrar al local y mi corazón se detuvo.


	8. Te quiero

**Emmett's POV**

:::::::::::::::::::::

Había vuelto de ver a mi amado ángel en su ventana. Era el sol perfecto para el día. Me atrevería a decir que sus cabellos dorados iluminaban más que un rayo de sol. Yo era un planeta que giraba en torno a ella. Rosalie se había convertido en mi universo.

Me dirigí al trabajo feliz. Bromeé como antes con mi jefe y él me miraba extrañado ya que cuando yo llegué no tenía muchos ánimos de vida. Lo único que me hacía salir de la rutina era cazar, siempre y cuando tenía el dinero para recargar la escopeta que heredé de mi padre.

-Jefe, ¿cuándo me va a subir el sueldo? – puse mi cara de niño bueno mientras me colocaba el delantal blanco para cumplir con mi labor.

-El día en que me crezca pelo de nuevo hijo – su voz de sarcasmo me hizo reír a carcajadas.

-Espere jefe – lo detuve antes que se marchara. Él se giró y me vio con cara de pocos amigos.

Me acerqué a él y como yo le ganaba por dos cabezas, hice como si me mirara al espejo en su gran calvicie.

-Gracias, quería ver si estaba bien peinado. – reí con suficiencia y me fui, esquivando los manotazos de mi jefe. Entonces en medio del juego, me quedé atónito. Podía sentir aún las manos de mi jefe sobre mi cabeza dándome golpes para seguir trabajando, pero no me pude mover ni un centímetro. Me froté los ojos para ver si era cierto. ¿O será que mis ganas de verla a cada segundo habían causado perfectas alucinaciones de un ángel?

-¡Emmett! Anda a atender a las clientas imbécil… - mi jefe me confirmó que no era una alucinación. Rosalie estaba en el restaurante, sentada bajo un atrapa-luz, iluminada por los rayos del sol, perfecta como siempre. A su lado estaba su madre, mirando a todos lados como si éste lugar fuese un basurero.

-S…Si- titubeé.

Me acerqué lentamente mientras ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Abrió los ojos como plato al verme y le di una gran sonrisa. Ella quería devolverla pero se percató de la mirada de su madre y se mordió el labio para evitar darme una sonrisa.

-Al fin alguien atiende en éste lugar – mi querida suegrita se dirigió a mí por primera vez. Bueno, ella no sabía que yo era su… No. No podía llamarme "yerno" ya que por mucho que Rosalie se sintiera a gusto conmigo, no me armaría expectativas. Yo era muy poca cosa para poseer tan precioso rubí.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidas al restaurante "La delicia de Rochester". – les entregué el menú, sonriéndola más a mi ángel por supuesto. – Mi nombre es Emmett y estoy a su servicio. – enfaticé la última frase dirigiéndome a Rosalie. Ella camufló una risita.

-Sí, si… - la señora Hale movía sus manos para que yo me marchara mientras miraba el menú del día. Me giré en unos 45 grados para quedar mirando sólo a Rose, y le guiñé un ojo. Ella se sonrojó y miró el menú con una sonrisa en su rostro que estaba iluminada por el cielo mismo.

Me dirigí al lado de la puerta de la cocina para esperar a que me llamaran. No despegué ni un segundo la vista de mi Rosalie. Su cara pensativa mientras elegía que comer me hacía soñar despierto. Rogaba porque la madre no se le ocurriera marcharse y llevarse con ella a la mujer más hermosa. La única mujer que existiría en mi vida.

-¡Señor! – al fin la madre de Rosalie se dirigió a mí. Volé a la mesa.

-¿Se han decidido? – puse mi mejor cara.

-Sí – mi ángel por fin me habló. Me brindó una perfecta sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron – Yo quiero un consomé y ensalada por favor.

Anoté todo por si su belleza me hacía olvidar lo que quería. Era algo muy probable de que pasara.

-Y yo el menú del día más un postre. Un flan de vainilla. – anoté también lo que pidió mi su… la madre de mi ángel.

Partí a la cocina para pedirle al chef lo anotado y luego me fui al cuarto de servicio. Sonreí hasta lo que mi boca daba. La felicidad me embriagaba cada vez que la veía. Y ahora la tenía acá, iluminando mi lugar de trabajo.

Me asomé una vez más para cerciorarme de que no era un sueño. La vi buscándome con la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y le sonreí. Entonces una idea se me ocurrió. Saqué un papel de mi bolsillo y busqué un lápiz.

"_BAÑO_" – escribí rápidamente. Salí del cuarto y le enseñé el papel a mi Rose disimuladamente. Ella me sonrió a escondidas y siguió conversando con su madre. Guardé el papel en una servilleta y me dirigí a la mesa.

-¿Necesitan algo más? – me dirigí solamente a mi Rose, dándole a entender que debía pedir algo.

-Si… - ella me miró confundida pero yo le mostré simuladamente la servilleta - ¡Servilletas por favor! – la madre de mi niña la miró extrañada.

-Enseguida – me dirigí al mesón en donde teníamos guardados todos los utensilios y recogí servilletas, dejando la más importante al principio. – Aquí tiene señora- le entregué una a la señora Hale – …y señorita – le pasé aquella a mi ángel. Le sonreí y me marché.

Me escondí en el cuarto de servicio que estaba vacío gracias al cielo, y esperé que ella se levantase. Rose caminó grácilmente hasta el baño pero ambos sabíamos que no iba a entrar. Al doblar, percatándose de que nadie la viera, dobló al cuarto de servicio, en donde yo la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Ella se enredó en mi cuerpo, en un abrazo fuerte que yo también le devolví. Nunca nos habíamos besado pero soñaba con eso cada noche. Sus perfectos labios debían ser la miel misma. Me permití rosarlos con mi dedo mientras mi otra mano yacía en su cintura, aprisionándola contra mí.

-Disculpa a mi madre – me dijo mi ángel. – Ella suele ser así.

-Supongo que no es el buen momento para decirle que estoy enamorado de su hija. – le confesé al fin lo inevitable. Rosalie abrió los ojos como plato. Su labio inferior comenzó a tiritar y su mirada me lo dijo todo. Estaba confundida. –Te quiero más de lo que podría imaginar.

Ella se ruborizó lo cual me hizo sonreír. ¿Cómo es posible que con cada cosa que ella hacía se viera tan hermosa?

Rose se puso de puntillas y acercó su boca hacia la mía. Mi pulso se aceleró. Mis manos la tenían por la cintura, protegiéndola como siempre. Sus labios rozaron los míos pero no me besó. Sólo se quedó ahí para decirme las palabras más hermosas que en mi vida escuché.

-Te quiero – su aliento entró en mi boca, tibio y dulce. Se separó de mí y mi abrazo no fue capaz de retenerla, pues estaba atontado, hipnotizado por un ángel. La vi alejarse apurada mientras yo me quedaba ahí parado sin poder reaccionar.

Rosalie me dijo "te quiero" y sus labios tocaron los míos de la forma más sutil. Estaba en un edén. Era el tipo más afortunado de ésta tierra.

-¡Ouch! – me quejé ante el manotazo en la cabeza que me dio mi jefe.

-¡Deja de soñar despierto y trabaja!

Lo tomé de la cabeza y besé su calvicie. No podía más de la felicidad que sentía.

-¡Si jefe! – salí corriendo dichoso a mi trabajo como nunca. La mujer de mis sueños me correspondía y feliz trabajaría toda mi vida para darle la vida que se merece. Ahora nada ni nadie podían detenernos. Nadie…


	9. Despedida

Era de noche y me dirigía a mi casa como aquella vez, sólo que ahora no iba sola. Iba acompañada de mi Emmett. Tomados de la mano como una pareja debe estar, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Nos detuvimos en una pequeña plaza. Él tomó mi mentón con su índice y pulgar y llevó mi boca hasta la suya. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura para juntarme más con su cuerpo. El beso se intensificó y probé su exquisita lengua. Soltó nuestros labios sólo para continuar besando mi mandíbula, descendiendo por mi cuello. Cerré los ojos y me permití disfrutar de aquel placer. Su boca subió hasta mi oreja y en un susurro entrecortado pronunció un "Te amo". Me quedé petrificada pero sabía la respuesta. Sabía que yo también lo amaba y se lo quería hacer saber.

-Yo t—

-¡Rosalie! ¡Despierta hija! – mi madre me levantó de mi ensueño.

Había sido el mejor sueño de toda mi vida y no quería despertar pero ahí estaba, en mi cama, con mi madre frente a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me froté los ojos para poder despertar bien.

-¿Qué ocurre madre? – bostecé. Si no me equivoco aún era muy temprano.

-Royce – pronunció con felicidad. Mis sentidos se paralizaron al oír su nombre. –Royce puede volver a su hogar querida. Lo han dado de alta. Levántate y arréglate para darle una bienv--

Mi madre seguía hablando pero no podía seguir procesando la información. Había vivido mi cuento de hadas por toda una semana. Había sido feliz con una persona verdadera. ¿A caso éste iba a ser el precio que tenía que pagar por no ser ultrajada? ¿Tenía que volver a mi vida de mentira con Royce?

-¡Rose! ¡Despierta niña! Y no afirmes más así las sábanas… Te romperás una uña.

No había notado que mis manos se aferraban a la cama con fuerza. Podía ver como mi mano se ponía roja de tanta ira. No imaginaba como estaba mi rostro.

-Mamá, no quiero casarme con Royce. – las palabras volaron de mi boca como si tuvieran vida propia. Me quedé helada en la cama con el ceño fruncido. Por un lado sentía un gran alivio al decir por fin la verdad, pero por otro lado le tenía un miedo muy grande a lo que diría mi madre.

Ella se dio vuelta lentamente. Su rostro era de confusión pero pasó al enojo mismo en un segundo. Se acercó a mí con rapidez y me propinó una cachetada que me hizo caer en la cama. Me llevé la mano a la mejilla mientras una lágrima amenazaba con salir. La esquivé rápidamente.

-No vuelvas a decir algo así. – la voz de mi madre sonaba tétrica. Cómo si yo hubiese dicho una maldición del mismo diablo.

-¡No lo amo! ¡Y él a mi tampoco!

-¿Tú que sabes del amor? ¡Eres una niña y debes obedecerme! Si yo te digo que lo correcto es que te cases con Royce y formes una familia, es porque te quiero, y deseo lo mejor para ti.

-¡Si tú supieras que es lo mejor para mí no me obligarías a casarme con un abusador! – se lo dije al fin. Mi madre me miró confundida. Empezó a negar con su cabeza mientras sus manos se movían en todas direcciones.

-¿De qué estás hablando Rosalie? ¡Royce es un santo!

-¡¿Un santo?! ¡Ja! Por favor… Royce me—

-¿Qué pasa acá? ¿Por qué el griterío? – mi padre entró en mi alcoba interrumpiéndome.

-Nada… Es solo que Rose está un poco nerviosa pues hoy verá a Royce – me miró seria – su futuro esposo.

-Oh pequeña. Tranquila. No tienes porque estar nerviosa mi vida. – mi padre se acercó a la cama y me abrazó.

-No te preocupes papá. – miraba a mi madre a través del hombro de mi padre. – Es como dijo mamá. Son solo nervios. – le fulminé con la mirada.

-No quiero verte así hija. Sabes que me preocupo por ti – mi padre me besó la frente dulcemente. A veces sentía que era el único que me quería en esa casa pero era demasiado bueno como para notar las malas intenciones de mi madre: Obligarme a vivir en un mundo que ella creía perfecto.

-Claro que no la volverás a ver mal querido. Rosalie va a estar muy feliz ahora que Royce está en casa. – mi madre me lanzó una mirada amenazadora. Miré a mi padre quien me pedía con los ojos una buena respuesta. Una respuesta positiva.

Y entonces mi mentira empezó…

-No te preocupes papá. Estaré bien… - intenté darle mi mejor sonrisa.

-Así es. De hecho se levantaba para visitar a Royce. – mi madre intervino.

Ambas nos miramos con recelo, guardando el verdadero secreto. Ahora tenía la certeza de que si le contaba todo lo que pasó aquella noche a mi madre, ella seguramente no me defendería y me diría que debo cumplir con mi noviazgo. Me sentía atrapada en un mundo en el que sólo había tinieblas y Emmett era la luz, pero estaba tan lejano. Necesitaba irme de acá, arrancarme con él a algún lugar donde nadie nos pueda encontrar jamás. Lo necesitaba más que nunca ya que si él no estuviera en mi mundo, las apariencias y la falsedad se apoderarían de mí. Pero no lo iba a permitir. Ésta es mi vida y yo decido que es lo mejor para mí.

-Quiero que seas feliz hija – mi padre me dijo la frase correcta y en momento exacto.

Me levanté de la cama y corrí hacia donde estaba mi padre. Lo abracé evadiendo las manos de mi madre que se disponían a peinarme. Una lágrima corría por mi mejilla. Fue un momento muy fuerte. Algo de mí sabía que esto era como una despedida. A largo o corto plazo, pero despedida en fin.

-Te quiero papá. – le susurré y cerré los ojos con fuerza, inhalando su aroma para no olvidarlo jamás. Mi padre era bueno conmigo. Era el que más extrañaría.

-Yo también princesa – me abrazó más fuerte.

Luego de ese momento, él salió de la habitación dejándome con mi madre a solas. Ambas nos miramos pero las palabras no salían. Los motivos de ella, no lo sé. Mis motivos: No tenía nada que decirle.

Me peinó el cabello con un dejo de brusquedad, mientras yo me maquillaba. Me coloqué un vestido color blanco bastante cómodo y una chaqueta amarillo pálido.

-Voy a verlo sola, madre. – le impuse. El plan estaba trazado en mi mente. Dolía todo esto pero tenía que hacerlo o me volvería loca.

Ella me dejó salir. Miré la casa por última vez. No necesité llevar nada más. Lo material ya no importaba. Sólo importaba salirme de esa prisión antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola… bueno.. ACTUALICÉ MI PERFIL!! (arriba a mano izquierda entren donde dice "nunirose") Y coloqué links y además PROYECTOS ¡!! Tengo dos oneshoots más.. además de contacto… para los que quieran hablar conmigo….

Lo otro,,, estaré actualizando más seguido… ¡! Quiero terminar la novela antes del estreno de Luna Nueva.. porque luego no tendré imaginación! Ajjajajaja.. Ustedes Twilighters comprenderán… En fin..

REPITO… LOS CULLEN NO VAN A APARECER… LEAN BIEN MIS COMENTARIOS!!! =) en la mejor de las ondas…!!


	10. Agua y Aceite

Rosalie's POV

Cruzando la esquina, comencé a correr. Tenía que ir a buscarlo. Tenía que encontrar a Emmett y escapar con él a algún lado, lejos de todo esto. La gente me miraba al pasar pero poco me importó. Por muchos años guardé las apariencias pero ahora sólo verían a una mujer corriendo como loca por las calles buscando a su amor. Las piernas me temblaban pues no estaba acostumbrada a hacer éste tipo de ejercicio. Pero la cara de Emmett en mi cabeza me hacía continuar. Llegué con mucho vuelo al restaurante y me tuve que afirmar de una pared. Regularicé mi respiración por un segundo y entré.

-¡Emmett! – lo llamé bajo la mirada de una pareja y una familia que me vieron como si estuviese loca. -¡Emmett! – pero él no aparecía por ningún lado. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, pero él no se asomaba por aquella puerta en la que le había confesado mi amor.

-¿Señorita? – no me había fijado que tenía a un mesero a mi lado.

Lo miré tratando de explicarle con los ojos todo lo que sentía. Las palabras ya no eran mi medio de comunicación. Salí corriendo de nuevo. La luz del día me encandeció y tuve que frotarme los ojos, los cuales estaban empapados del llanto.

¿A caso todo esto había sido un sueño? ¿Un cruel y masoquista producto de mi imaginación? ¿Emmett sólo existía en mi mente? No, él era real. Su sonrisa me lo decía. Su mirada me gritaba que todo esto era real. Que lo nuestro era verdadero. ¿Pero dónde estaba?

Caminé sin cesar, rendida. No podía volver a mi hogar. Si no es con Emmett, no me voy a ningún lado. Inhalé profundamente tratando de olvidar todo por un minuto. Para darme un momento de tranquilidad. Levanté la vista del camino de tierra que estaba a mis pies. ¿A caso desear tanto verlo había hecho que mi mente lo imaginara tan bien? Ahí estaba mi Emmett, a unos cuantos metros de mí, detenido. Mirándome con los ojos llenos de ansiedad. El viento corría en su dirección así que mi cabello se revoloteaba todo. Podía sentir la tela de mi vestido blanco deslizarse por mis piernas. Y luego su aroma me llegó. Su dulce aroma golpeó en mi nariz. Era una invitación. La mejor y más esperada de todas. El destino me llamaba a estar con él. Ya no se trataba sólo de lo que yo quería. Era una fuerza mucho mayor la que nos unía. Era amor.

Emmett dio un paso hacia mí y lo imité. Luego otro y otro. Nuestros pasos se aceleraron y corríamos al encuentro del otro. Nuestros cuerpos chocaron como dos rayos cargados de energía. No lo pensamos dos veces. Nuestras bocas al fin se encontraron en un beso lleno de pasión y ternura. Era desesperado, pero amable. Fogoso pero inocente. ¿Era posible que el agua y el aceite por fin se hayan unido? La respuesta la tenía en ese momento. Éramos tan distintos pero ahí estábamos. El viento nos juntaba aún más. Sus manos instaladas en mis mejillas para juntarme más a su boca. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda con fuerza, para no dejarlo más.

-Te amo Rosalie – me besaba la mejilla, luego la boca y así en un juego interminable. Secó mis lágrimas con su mano.

-Llévame contigo. Donde sea. – junté nuestras frentes mientras nuestras manos estaban en la cara del otro.

-Dime dónde y ahí estarás. Moveré montañas y cascadas para llevarte donde tu quieras.

-No necesito un palacio, ni grandes terrenos. Sólo… sólo te necesito a ti.

Emmett me besó nuevamente. Noté que su ceño estaba fruncido, sólo para darme cuenta que el mío también. Tanta pasión, tanto amor dolía.

-Te amo Emmett. Tú me has abierto los ojos. Te debo más que mi vida.

-No me debes nada amor. Yo soy el que te debe a ti tanto. Te debo mi existencia. Tu me has dado un motivo para vivir.

Nos refugiamos el uno al otro en un abrazo furtivo. Desesperado. Como si el mundo se acabase en cualquier minuto. Como si nuestra felicidad se fuese a esfumar. Y eso podía pasar. Tenía que irme ya. Si me quedaba me arriesgaba a lo peor. Tomé su mano y me dejé llevar. ¿A dónde? No lo sé. Mientras estuviera con Emmett no habría problemas. El sol nos daba fuerte, iluminando nuestro camino. Sus dedos entrelazados con los míos se sentían aún mejor que en el sueño que tuve. Mucho mejor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Perdoooon por la tardanza!!!! Se que dije que subiría más seguidos pero bueno.. ia tengo más caps y los iré subiendo.. RECUERDEN PASAR POR MI PERFIL..!!


	11. Cambios

Rosalie's POV

Caminamos mucho, tanto que mis pies empezaron a dolerme. Estábamos casi en las afueras de Rochester, en los suburbios. Las casas empezaron a cambiar de estatus conforme nos alejábamos. Pero cada vez que las dudas me albergaban, miraba a Emmett, quien iba a mi lado con la frente en alto, agarrando mi mano firmemente, y así sabía que todo estaba bien. Mientras estuviéramos juntos, los problemas se convertían en un mal recuerdo.

-Aquí es donde vivo – Emmett se detuvo frente a una casa al lado de la calle. Me recordaba mucho al hogar de Vera. Era humilde pero acogedor. Tenía un piso y era de madera, pintada más que con el barniz.

-Pasemos – le sonreí. Emmett soltó nuestras manos para poder abrir la puerta.

Al entrar en su casa me sentí aliviada. No era un palacio ni una mansión pero al fin me sentía verdaderamente libre. Emmett cerró la puerta mientras yo veía cada detalle.

El living era simple. Un par de sillones de segunda pero muy bien cuidados. Sobre una mesa de centro había figuras de madera talladas a mano. Se podía ver el comedor también. Una mesa redonda para no más de tres personas. La casa olía bien aunque un poco a encierro. Quizás mi hombre salía a trabajar demasiado y no tenía tiempo para ventilar.

Unas grandes manos se posaron en mi cintura sacándome de mi "inspección".

-Se que no es a lo que estás acostumbrada –

-Shh – lo callé con un simple y rápido beso. – Es perfecto.

Nos quedamos un buen rato allí en la mitad del living abrazados. Su aroma me embriagaba y su abrazo protector me hacía sentir más segura y feliz de lo que fui en toda mi vida.

Esa noche él me ofreció su cama por supuesto y él durmió en el living. Aunque parte de mí lo deseaba, sabía que era muy pronto.

Y así pasaron dos semanas…

-Te amo…- lo despedía mientras él se marchaba al trabajo como cada mañana. Se daba el lujo de volver a la hora de almuerzo para estar conmigo, y aunque no me lo decía, se que trabajaba un par de horas extras cada tantos días.

No niego que fue difícil el cambio. Pasar de vivir en una casa acomodada en donde me atendían en todo, a ser una dueña de casa, era un cambio muy drástico, pero Emmett me hacía volver a tener los pies sobre la tierra.

Tuve que comprarme trajes y vestidos no tan lujosos como los que solía usar, pero yo me las arreglaba para que se vieran hermosos. Mi familia me buscaba por supuesto. Pero alejados de la ciudad como estábamos, era muy difícil que me encontraran.

Esa mañana transcurrió lenta, como todos los momentos en que estaba sin mi amor. Decidí cocinar algo nuevo. Eso de hacer arroz todos los días nos estaba aburriendo, pero yo nunca aprendí a hacer nada que no fuera tomar un vaso de agua. Me sentía avergonzada por no darle un buen plato de comida a Emmett cuando llegaba del trabajo pero él siempre volvía con una sonrisa en su rostro que me hacía olvidar todo.

El mediodía llegó. Lo sabía por las campanas de una pequeña capilla que quedaba a unas cuadras. Faltaba poco para que Emmett llegara de su hora de almuerzo. Y para mi maravilla, la puerta se abrió.

-Amor… que bueno que….- pero otra persona reemplazaba a mi Emmett, alguien que nunca hubiera pensado ver en ese día. Una visita inesperada…


	12. Una visita inesperada

Rosalie's POV

-¡Vera! – corrí a abrazar a mi amiga. Detrás de ella pude ver a Emmett quien nos sonreía.

-¡Oh Rosalie! ¿Por qué has desaparecido así, sin avisarme? ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

Nuestro abrazo fue furtivo. La hice pasar y la invité a sentarse. Saludé a Emmett con un rápido beso en la boca y me fui a sentar frente a mi amiga.

-Permiso chicas… - Emmett se disculpó y fue directo a la pieza. Ambas le sonreímos.

-Rosalie… - su voz cambió y supe que tendría que enfrentarme a lo inevitable – Todos te están buscando… Tu familia….Royce – dijo el último nombre en voz baja.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo volver. Emmett…- miré a la pieza – Emmett me necesita y yo a él.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Si… más de lo que fui en mi vida entera… más de lo que hubiera sido si las cosas que pasaron no hubieran acontecido. – tomé sus manos y la miré fijamente. – Vera, por fin encontré mi verdadero camino.

Mi amiga me abrazó fuertemente. Por un momento observó mi vestido y rió.

-Ey, yo también compro vestidos allí pero no me quedan tan lindos – Vera hacía pucheros mientras yo me reía.

-Sólo le agregué un par de detalles. Pero cuéntame… ¿cómo es que encontraste a Emmett?

-Uff, es una larga historia. Royce fue a mi casa, ¿sabes?.

El corazón por un momento se me detuvo y se me puso la piel de gallina.

-Él ha estado buscándote y sabía que nosotras somos amigas, así que llegó hasta allá. Yo por supuesto lo encaré. Fue duro…- su voz se volvió más seria que nunca – Me amenazó si no le decía dónde estabas. En fin, me hizo recordar si habías nombrado a alguien o lo que sea que le diera una pista de tu paradero. Por supuesto que lo recordé pero no se lo dije. Pude hacer memoria y recordar aquel brillo en tus ojos cuando hablabas de él. El orgullo con el que me contaste que Emmett le había pegado a cinco hombres. – Vera sonrió y su mirada se perdió, tratando de recordar más detalles- Entonces fue como di con Emmett. No fue fácil… Pero luego de casi una semana de búsqueda, lo encontré.

-Parece que no soy buena disimulando – reí.

Emmett tuvo que marcharse al trabajo nuevamente pero nosotras nos quedamos toda la tarde hablando sobre Henry, las cosas en la ciudad. Incluso me enseñó un par de recetas de cocina muy simples, y un par de técnicas para el aseo. Yo le enseñé como agregarle detalles a los vestidos para que se vieran más lujosos. Tomamos té y por fin pudimos hablar sin diferencias. Estábamos a la par, en una amistad pura y sincera.

-Cuídate mucho…. Vendré a verte más seguido. – Vera me abrazó en el umbral de la puerta.

-Gracias…- la despedí. Esperé en la puerta por unos cinco minutos. Emmett se asomó por la esquina. Se notaba cansado pero al verme, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Se acercó a mí y me levantó dándome un caluroso beso. Lo abracé y besé con pasión mientras entrabamos en nuestra casa.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día con Vera? – me brindó una hermosa sonrisa. Sus hoyuelos se marcaron como nunca. Me acerqué a él y junté nuestras frentes. Acaricié su rostro, grabando cada roce en mi memoria.

-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz – le besé la nariz juguetonamente. Nos quedamos en el living sentados en el sillón, mientras yo le hacía cariño en su pelo y él se escondió en mi cuello. Por un momento pensé que se había dormido.

-¿Puedo quedarme así para siempre? – su tibio aliento rozaba mi cuello.

Levantó su cara y me quedó mirando a centímetros. Acerqué mi boca a la suya y lo besé. Al separarnos, saqué mis manos de su pelo, y las llevé a mi vestido. Comencé a desabrochar los botones delanteros.

-Rosalie si no quieres…-

-Es que… quiero. – tomé su mano y la llevé a mi cintura. – No quiero que duermas más en el living.

Y así fue. Esa noche Emmett volvió a su habitación, pero ésta vez conmigo a su lado. Fue dulce y apasionado. Sus caricias me llenaban de amor y fuego. Me hizo ver las estrellas y el sol, todo en el mismo cielo. Había sido nuestra primera noche y la más perfecta de todas.


	13. Un Stop!

Hola lectores!!! Bueno perdonen que me demore tanto en subir cap tulos!  
En fin esto es de caracter informativo...

Hay una chica que se ofreci a traducir sta novela en Portugu s.. : Entra a mi perfil y busca mi MSN.. agregame y hablamos.. Tengo otra novela que tambi n la traducen al mismo idioma y ser a genial si la subes a la misma p gina.

Las cochinas que quer an Lemmon!! ajjajajaj las tengo identificadas.. Lo siento pero ando sin inspiraci n! jajaja..

Tengo el proyecto de como lleg Rosalie luego de ser salvada por Carlisle, listo! Es un ESME'S POV Lo subir cuando termine de subir sta novela

Y con respecto a MI FINAL FELIZ... QUEDAN.. 3 cap tulos!! :(

Estoy ordenando el siguiente a n...!! Hubieron problemas t cnicos con el pc pero tengo todo respaldado! ejjeje

Gracias por su paciencia!

NuniRose Autora de Novelas Rosemmett! 


	14. Venganza

Rosalie's POV

Esa mañana Emmett se fue más feliz que nunca. Lo despedí en la puerta como cada día, hasta que su sonrisa se perdía en la esquina, al doblar para marcharse. Giré para entrar en la casa y todo fue tan rápido. Una brusca mano me tapó la boca y la otra me sujetaba ambas manos. Me obligó a entrar en la casa a pesar de mis forcejeos y codazos. No podía verle el rostro porque estaba a espaldas, pero su asqueroso aroma era inconfundible.

-Así que te andas revolcando con éste... - me susurró al oído. - No fue difícil encontrarte. Tu amiga Vera es tan predecible. La seguí ayer y esperé toda la noche. Casi muero de celos al verte recibir a ese tipo con tan caluroso beso - Royce pasó su boca por mi cuello. Estaba en un pánico total pero no iba a dejar que me amedrentara.

Su mano que callaba mi boca estaba un tanto floja ya, así que mordí con toda mi fuerza, sacándole un tanto de sangre. Royce me soltó y gritó del dolor. Aproveché el momento para salir corriendo. No miré atrás en ningún momento pero pude sentir como me perseguía. Salí de la casa y me dirigí hacia el bosque. Los pies me dolían pues no llevaba zapatos. Podía sentir la tierra encrustarse en la planta de mis pies. Pero no me importaba. Tenía que esquivarlo y salir de allí. Era muy temprano y no había nadie en las calles para socorrerme. Ya casi llegábamos a la entrada del bosque. Saqué más velocidad y me introduje con disimulo, escondiéndome tras un árbol. Podía sentir su presencia, buscándome, acechándome.

-No te escondas querida... Vamos, podemos pasarla muy bien juntos. - gritaba en todas direcciones.

Se acercaba lentamente a mi escondite. Rogaba a todos los santos porque algo lo hiciera retroceder e irse. Pero nada. Sus pasos se hacían cada vez más cercanos. Mientras él avanzaba, yo giraba en torno al árbol pero al no mirar donde pisaba, clave mi pie en una rama llena de espinas, lo cual hizo que lanzara un grito ahogado de dolor.

Royce corrió en mi dirección y no me dio tiempo de hacer nada. En un segundo tenía su mano sobre mi cuello casi ahogandome.

-¿Por qué quieres arrancarte? Con migo tendrás lo que siempre quisiste. Eres vanidosa y te gusta el lujo. A cambio sólo pido una pequeña comisión ... - miró mi cuerpo con sus ojos deprabados.

-No...quiero tus.. mugrosas cosas - intenté decir. El aire empezaba a faltarme y al oír esas palabras, Royce apretó más mi cuello.

Pude sentir que la vida se me iba, pero estaba tranquila. Tuve más de lo que pedí. Amé y fui amada. Al menos Emmett no tendría que ver como iba a morir. Él podría seguir con su vida sin sufrir. Royce ya no quería mi cuerpo, me quería muerta. Lo vi en sus ojos asesinos. Lo sentí en sus manos que ejercían una presión contundente en mi cuello, impidiéndo el paso al aire que necesitaba. Todo se volvía negro y sólo cerré mis ojos.

Ya no sentía sus manos sobre mi. El aire volvía poco a poco pero no me atrevía a abrir los ojos. Quizás estaba muerta pero no quería comprobarlo.

-¡Rose! ¡Rosalie! - sentí la voz de Emmett. Si, estaba muerta. Era el sonido de su voz... -¡Rosalie, amor! - pero entonces caí en la cuenta.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo pude ver. ¿Alucinación? ¿Locura? ¿El cielo?- NO. Emmett estaba ahí, salvándome una vez más.

Lo abracé para demostrarle que lo esperaba, que le agradecía por siempre estar ahí. Divisé a Royce en el suelo a unos dos metros, limpiándose la boca que tenía con sangre. Emmett le había pegado una vez más.

Me sentía segura como nunca. Mientras estuviera en los brazos de Emmett, todo estaría bien.

-Malditos...-Royce balbuceó escupiendo sangre. Emmett me levantó del suelo y me apoyé en el árbol. Estaba un poco mareada aún.

Mi defensor fue en dirección a Royce pero se detuvo. Su gran cuerpo me impedía ver que estaba pasando. Emmett no se movía ni un centímetro. ¿Estaba pensando en cómo matarlo? ¿Se había arrepentido?

Caminé hacia Emmett y pude verlo. Ahí estaba yo, contemplando como mi Emmett estaba siendo acorralado por la pistola de Royce.

-¡Me la quitaste! – le gritaba Royce.

-¡Tú no la merecías imbécil! –Emmett le respondía.

-¡Ella va a ser mi esposa, te guste o no! - Royce se acercaba con la pistola firme.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡Si me matas, ella jamás te amará como me ama a mí! ¡No eres más que un pobre tipo mal nacido!

-¡Auxilio! – Corrí en dirección a la cuidad para buscar ayuda, pero me detuve al ver que sería en vano. No había nadie. Los contemplé a ambos. Emmett a un metro de la pistola que Royce sostenía.

-¡Debí haberte matado el día que querías dañarla! – el hombre de mi vida tenía una expresión de odio en su rostro. Me defendía tal como ese día. Aquel maldito pero maravilloso día. Maldito porque mis sueños se vieron destruidos. Maravilloso porque conocí a Emmett.

Royce avanzó otro paso y no pude evitar correr… Correr al lado de Emmett. Lo abracé pero él me movió detrás de su enorme cuerpo, protegiéndome como siempre. Entonces Royce nos miró con odio y supe que era nuestro fin… Me aferré a la espalda de Emmett y él lanzó un brazo hacia atrás rodeando mi cintura.

El sonido del gatillo hizo eco en mi cabeza, seguido de un fuerte estruendo que me sobresaltó.

-¡Royce, NO! – mi grito se ahogó en la última letra mientras que ahora eran mis brazos los que rodeaban el cuerpo de Emmett.


	15. Sueños

Rosalie's POV

-Tranquila amor, todo va a estar bien. - Emmett besaba mi cabello mientras yo aún no lo soltaba. Me aferré a él en el momento en que el balazo hizo eco en el bosque. Mi corazón palpitaba a toda marcha, mientras mis ojos aún no podían salir del asombro.

Royce se había suicidado.

-Todo terminó Rosalie. -Emmett me hacía entrar en razón pero yo estaba asustada. Aterrorizada por el hecho de que existía la posibilidad de que el amor de mi vida me fuera arrebatado de las manos. -Vamos a casa.

Emmett me motivó a caminar pero una mueca de dolor se posó en mi rostro al sentir la rama aún clavada en mi pie. Él al ver eso, me tomó en brazos y me acurruqué en su pecho. Sentí que caminaba lejos de ahí, dejando todo el pasado y el tormento atrás, enterrado en aquel bosque. De pronto caí en un sueño profundo.

No recuerdo que soñé pero si hay algo que no olvidaré. Ese fue el primero de mis sueños tranquilos, en donde no estaba atacada por lo que podía encontrar al despertar. En donde por fin pude sentir la paz al abrir los ojos y encontrarme al hombre que había salvado mi vida.

-¿Te traigo algo? - Emmett sonrió moviendo el pelo que tapaba mi rostro.

Me quedé mirándolo, o más bien, contemplándolo. Ya todo había terminado y podía tener una vida plena y feliz.

-Creo que te traeré un té...- Emmett se disponía a pasarse pero lo detuve.

-No...-supliqué - Quédate conmigo... quédate ahora... mañana... siempre.

-Sabes que no tienes que pedirlo. - besó mi frente - sería un estúpido si me alejara de ti.

Emmett se recostó a mi lado y me abrazó. Nos quedamos así mirando por la ventana un buen rato. Pude respirar tranquila al fin.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

-No lo se... Estaba a tres cuadras de la casa y necesitaba volver a despedirme de ti... Volver a tener un beso tuyo. Pero cuando vi la puerta abierta sabía que algo andaba mal. Fue puro instinto el llegar al bosque.

-Parece que siempre sabes como y cuando salvarme... - le sonreí.

-¿No has pensado que por alguna extraña razón... debamos estar juntos?

-¿Algo así como el destino?

-Si.. algo así.. Pero sabes... - me besó tiernamente - Sea lo que sea, agradezco que nos haya puesto a los dos en el camino del otro.

Nos besamos con pasión, dando comienzo a una nueva vida juntos. Una vida que nos traería grandes frutos, pues entre nosotros había amor. Verdadero y puro.

Royce fue encontrado por supuesto. Nadie supo de nuestra existencia en ese momento. Sólo recuerdo haber leído en algún diario que el hijo del gran jefe se había pegado un tiro en el bosque. ¿Los motivos? Dijeron que por la desaparición de su "amada" novia.

Emmett se rió a carcajadas del titular. Eso me encantaba de él. Cada día su sentido del humor me sacaba mínimo unas cincuenta sonrisas al día.

Ahora solo me restaba una cosa por hacer: Ser feliz.

*****************************************

GRAAAAAAAAAACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! PERO AÚN QUEDA UN CAPÍTULO MÁS.. !!! DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA NOVELA..!!! Y BUENO YA SOLO QUEDA UN PROYECTO MÁS DE ROSEMMETT QUE PUEDEN VER DE QUE SE TRATA EN MI PERFIL.... SE DESPIDE,... NUNIROSE!


	16. Mi final Feliz

Autor POV

Muchas décadas después…

Era el año 2003. Rosalie y Emmett ambos de 88 años. Tuvieron cinco hijos. Tres mujeres y dos hombres. Todos se casaron y siguieron su vida, dejando a la pareja en una hermosa cabaña apartada de la ciudad y el bullicio. Cada dos domingos, los nietos iban a pasar el día con sus abuelos. Rosalie había cumplido su sueño después de todo. Y mejor aún, junto a su esposo Emmett, quien la adoraba por sobre todas las cosas. Vera y Henry mantuvieron el contacto con la pareja. Eran muy amigos pero por cosas de familia tuvieron que mudarse a Europa así que el contacto sólo era por cartas. Un día soleado, los ya ancianos Rosalie y Emmett, descansaban en la terraza de su hogar. Cada uno en una mecedora. Nada más que contemplando el día.

-Gracias – habló Rosalie en su delicada voz de mujer de edad. – Gracias por darme la vida que siempre deseé. – ella le dirigió una mirada cargada de ternura.

-Gracias a ti por aceptarme en tu vida… Por darme hijos tan hermosos. Por permanecer a mi lado hasta ahora. – él tomó su arrugada mano y miraron de nuevo el horizonte.

Rosalie había borrado todos sus malos recuerdos. Su vanidosa vida no le llegaba ni a los talones a la maravillosa historia que había formado junto a Emmett. Un hombre que la quería de verdad, que la respetaba, y aunque no vivieron como reyes, fue el amor el que reinó en su hogar día tras día.

Emmett se sentía satisfecho. A pesar de toda expectativa, y peleas con Royce, él pudo tener a la mujer que le quitaba el sueño. Era el tipo más feliz de la tierra rodeado de una gran familia y por supuesto, su Rose.

-Te amo mi hermosa – le recordó Emmett. La miró pero ésta tenía sus ojos cerrados. Entonces se dio cuenta que la mano que sostenía ya no ejercía ninguna presión. Rose había partido.

Emmett se quedó en su lugar, sin moverse. Sólo mirando a la mujer que yacía en la mecedora. Sus canas fueron iluminándose con la puesta de sol. El anciano no sintió pena, pues sabía al fin que ella estaba tranquila. Que había muerto feliz y dichosa de haber tenido la vida que desde pequeña soñó, e incluso mejor.

El crepúsculo se hizo presente sobre la pareja. Él no dejó de mirarla nunca hasta que se dejó llevar por su alma. Entonces Emmett cerró sus ojos en un sueño eterno, siguiendo a la mujer de su vida, acompañándola donde fuera.

Y así es como Rosalie tuvo su vida plena junto a Emmett. Sus hijos les dieron nietos maravillosos los cuales disfrutaron. En donde quiera que vayan las personas al morir, ahí ellos estarían juntos, porque ellos estaban destinados a amarse. Eran almas gemelas, y ese día quedó demostrado que uno no podía vivir sin el otro. Si uno se iba el otro le seguía. Rosalie era el corazón de Emmett. Después de todo, ambos tuvieron un verdadero final feliz…

FIN…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Es normal que el autor llore cuando lee sus propios capítulos? No me canso de leer éste y derramar un par de lágrimas cuando lo hago. Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Infinitas gracias a los seguidores de las novelas Rosemmett.


End file.
